Time Has Come
Time Has Come is a single from Kirihara Akaya (Showtaro Morikubo). Lyrics Kanji= 変わらない景色眺めて　楽しいわけが無い 変わり続ける刺激を　求める日々 虎視眈々狙い定め　その時を待ってる 前途洋々いらぬ動揺　I'll take off　歩いて行こう 描いたビジョンを形にしようじゃないか 語るだけならば　それはただの Dreamer なりふり構わず　想いを吐き出す 指くわえてるなんて　それじゃただあの　Loser Time has come, chanceは掴むさ 今　下克上　溢れる感情 赤くたぎる俺の血を　誰も止められない 向かい風が吹きつける (Ha!)　心地良いぜ どうせ越える壁ならば　デカイ方が良い 前途洋々いらぬ動揺　I'll take off　歩いて行こう 描いたビジョンが形になってゆく やり遂げた時は　そうさそれは　Winner 理由なんてモンは　後から付いてくる 本能のままに　そうさ俺は　Hunter Time has come, chanceは掴むさ 今　下克上　溢れる感情 遮るモノ皆握り潰す　それこそが俺の Vibes Lock on!! するぜ速攻　I ready to fly, Touch ＆ Go (My wish is so far away) 遮るモノ皆薙ぎ倒す　抜け出してみせるぜ　このカオス 卒倒、するぜ相当　デカイ未来に今　Ready to fly!! (I never lose my mind) Time has come,chance は掴む　赤く燃える空に俺は誓う Time has come, chanceは掴む yeah!! (Now, I'll take off　歩いて行こう　yeah!!) 今　下克上　溢れる感情 ここは戦場　俺の挑戦状 |-| Romaji= Kawaranai keshiki nagamete tanoshii wake ga nai Kawari tsuzukeru shigeki wo motomeru hibi Koshitantan nerai sadame sono toki wo matteru Zentoyouyou iranu douyou I’ll take off aruite yukou Egaita BIJYON wo katachi ni shiyou jyanai ka Kataru dake naraba sore wa tada no Dreamer Narifuri kamawazu omoi wo hakidasu Yubikuwaeteru nante sorejya tada ano Loser Time has come, chance wa tsukamu sa Ima gekokujyou afureru kanjyou Akaku tagiru ore no chi wo dare mo tomerarenai Mukai kaze ga fukitsukeru (Ha!) kokochi iize Douse koeru kabe naraba DEKAI hou ga ii Zentoyouyou iranu douyou I’ll take off aruite yukou Egaita BIJYON ga katachi ni natte yuku Yaritogeta toki wa sou sa sore wa Winner Riyuu nante MON wa ato kara tsuitekuru Honnou no mama ni sou sa ore wa Hunter Time has come, chance wa tsukamu sa Ima gekokujyou afureru kanjyou Saegiru MONO minna nigiritsubusu sore koso ga ore no Vibes Lock on!! Suruze sokkou I ready to fly, Touch & Go (My wish is so far away) Saegiru MONO minna nagitaosu nukedashite miseruze kono KAOSU Sottou, suruze soutou DEKAI mirai ni ima Ready to fly!! (I never lose my mind) Time has come, chance wa tsukamu akaku moeru sora ni ore wa chikau Time has come, chance wa tsukamu yeah!! (Now, I’ll take off aruite yukou yeah!!) Ima gekokujyou afureru kanjyou Koko wa senjyou ore no chousenjyou |-| English= Gazing at the unchanged scenery, there’s nothing fun in it The days I’m seeking for the keep changing excitement Eyeing the aim closely, I am waiting for that time The disturbance that doesn’t need prospect, I’ll take off, I’ll go walking The painted vision doesn’t have a personal form If it’s only a talk, that is just a Dreamer Concerned about my appearance, spit out the memories Holding the finger in my mouth, that is just a kind of Loser Time has come, I’m grasping the chance Right now I advanced, the flooding emotions The boiling red blood of mine, no one can stop it Blow against the opposite wind (Ha!) the feeling is good After all in case of exceeding the wall, it’s better if it’s huge The disturbance that doesn’t need prospect, I’ll take off, I’ll go walking The painted vision will become a form The accomplished time, yes, that’s Winner The problems with the reason, I’ll follow that later My instinct as it is, yes, I’m a Hunter Time has come, I’m grasping the chance Right now I advanced, the flooding emotions Crush all obstructing things, that degree is my Vibes Lock on!! Doing the swift attack I ready to fly, Touch & Go (My wish is so far away) Beat all obstructing things, I’ll show you I can excel this chaos Swooning, doing the extreme, to the huge future right now I’m Ready to fly!! (I never lose my mind) Time has come, I’m grasping the chance, I vow on the burning red sky Time has come, I’m grasping the chance yeah!! (Now, I’ll take off, I’ll go walking yeah!!) Right now I advanced, the flooding emotions Here is battlefield, my written challenge Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles